Liar! Uncover The Truth Deluxe Edition!
Here is another (INSERT OTOME GAME) Deluxe Edition! game Liar Route (Comes with 10 debuts and 9 returns,it also have singed up liars) (New liars would come soon) Returns * Haruichi * Sotaro * Keima * Joe * Toya 1 * Azusa * Itaru * Kazumi * Kunio * Shuto Debuts ~Male~ * Kaito * Shiroya * Kio(BY TALEGAS) * Incineroar * Rippen * Zavok * Jason * Kento * Nosajtsu * Toya 2 * Colin (ME) * James * Timm * Robby * Chan (TUMBLR) * Taiga * Xolo * Hound (TALEGAS) * Calvin * Anderson * Henrik * Cody (LOVE TANGLE) * Kaito (DESTINY NINJA) * Fuyukiku (DESTINY NINJA) * Sherlock Holmes * Johan(AKA John) H. Watson * James Moriaty * Ukyo (NINJA SHADOW) * Konkatsu * Zomom * Zazz * Kenchiro Kamijo * Haruto Natsume * Andrea Lee (LOVE TANGLE) * King Wart * Bowser * Sharko * Zig * Doan * Cooper * Greg * Miguel (LOVE TANGLE) * Carlo (LOVE TANGLE) * Paul (LOVE TANGLE) * Naoki (LOVE TANGLE) * Timo (LOVE TANGLE) * Henrik (LOVE TANGLE) * Luke (LOST ALICE) * Joker (LOST ALICE) * Kyle (LOST ALICE) * Owen (LOST ALICE) * Sidd (LOST ALICE) * Kaneki (TOKYO GHOUL) * Ran (DESTINY NINJA) * Alfred (BLOOD AND ROSES) * Rupert (BLOOD AND ROSES) * Joel Crawford (WIZARDESS HEART) * Carter (LOVE TANGLE) * Oliver (LOVER TANGLE) ~Female~ * Chole * Quinn * Zoe * Moana * Elsa * Zeena * Elaine * Mary * Xandra * Marina(EVAN) * Olga * Elenice * Prudence * Ellie Sign-up for liar ~Male/Female~ Signed up!: New Feautures * Dress your own MC * You can now chose Male/Female * You can now battle angaist players * You can now ch * ange color on clothing,hair,and others * You can now chat with other people, and friend! * BLOCK BUTTON! * You can now play gacha * You can now play event(Ticket Collection,Spin-Off,Event Gacha,Ticket-Free story,Minigame,and Character Relase) * You can now log-in with Google * Search for Male,Female and Liar's fashion and points! * In events,you can now participate limited bonus,gacha,club bonus,lucky lotto and charm * In gacha,you can now search for male and female's fashion and points * In gacha,you can now have Normal,Rare,Premium,and X Rate * In gacha,you can now check someone's profile * You can now chose event or gacha button at Event and Gacha events * In shop,you can now chose colors for clothing * In shop,you can now search fashion and points * In event,you can now search fashion and points on rewards(Ticket,Ranking and Club) * In minigame cafe,you can now search for men and women * In minigame,you can now chose a different type(Cafe,Kissing,and Falling Alice) * In minigame falling alice,you can now have 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,and X candy box * In kissing minigame,there will be point exchange and kisses exchange * You can now have a club! * In (ITEM) Collection event,you can now read spinoff of this event(same as Ninja Shadow+ from NTT Solmare) and have fitting room * In gacha,you can now have fitting room too Clothing Female: * Starting Outfit * Frilly Heels * Kawaii Face set * Flower Cape * Glasses(Heart) * Staritng Letter Necklace * Neckercheif * School's Women One-Piece * Flats * Feminine MC's Lipstick Mouth * Feminine MC's Eyes * Feminine MC's Eyebrows * Feminine MC's One-Piece * Feminine MC's Bow Heels * Feminine MC's Tights * Zeti's Horns(HER) * Elaine's Summer Outfit * Plain Kimono * Flowey Kimono SET(Kimono,Geta shoes,and a flower hairclip) Male: * Starting Outfit * Stitched Shoes * Kawaii Face set * Rain Cape * Tie * Starting Letter necklace * Glasses(Rimless) * Neckercheif * School's Men Outfit * Dress Shoes * Masculine MC's mouth * Masculine MC's eyes * Masculine MC's eyebrows * Masculine MC's outfit * Zeti's Horns(HIM) * Colin's Summer Outfit * Xolo's Scarf * Plain Scarf * Plain Kimono * Cold Kimono SET(Kimono,geta shoes,and Cherry Blossom necklace(BOYS)) Liar: * Starting Outfit * Dress Shoes * Work Jacket * Fedora * Casino Outfit * Bow Tie * Liars Starting Outfit(ALL) * Liars Outfit(ALL) * Colin's Glasses * Joe's Earrings * Taiga's Necklace * Taiga's EyePatch * Kio's Pecs Brushing * Liars Alt. Outfit(ALL) * Kio's Piercings * Zavok's Sunglasses * Itaru's Mouth Blood * Zeti's Horns(LIAR) * Colin's Summer Outfit * Elaine's Summer Outfit * Elaine's Necklace * Quinn's Clock Badge * Plain Kimono * Cape and Cellphone set * Cape,Arm,and Mouth set * Liar's Kimono SET(Kimono and geta shoes) * Andrea's Outfit SET * Paul's Medic Outfit SET * Jame's Casino Outfit SET * Liar's Heian Kimono SET(Kimono with liar's face and geta shoes)(ALL) (ALL) Means it has to be chap. complete of selected liars/Availabe to buy/be in the gacha Events Release event! Colin,Chan,Taiga,the females,Xolo,and Hound relase event! Dress Up artwork Guard Me,Sherlock!+(but with Ninja Shadow shading) CG Artwork Ninja Shadow Main Artwork Ninja Shadow Trailer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OEijIrMu71eE Category:Otome Game